Forum:Ingvar Strömberg
Name : Ingvar Strömberg Gender : Male God parent : Set, Osiris or Anubis Mortal Parent : Gabriel Strömberg Father & Ronja Strömberg Mother Appearance : Ingvar is sixteen year old teen with black spiky hair and green eyes. He also is 6'7 feet tall with muscular body build making him sometimes look handsome in someones mind. He wears mostly black jacket over his red t-shirt with black jeans and red shoes. Personality : Ingvar is carefree though careful and willing to sacrifice himself for his friends and loved ones safety though mostly people wont let him do it if not having for other to survive. This doesnt mean Ingvar would ask permission to sacrifice himself for other peoples safety. He tries always to inspire being friendly and doesnt hate people that easily without special reasons. His carefree personality goes away if dangers are true enough and have some good prooves behind them. He is funny sometimes and is always to have fun with his friends. Likes : Ingvar likes to be with his friends and having fun with a bit of seriousness at same time. Dislikes : Ingvar dislikes serious people unless they speak true but he mostly listens the things they say to the end before ignoring them. History : Ingvar's mortal parents met during the late 1990s he was born in 15th of August in 1998. He grew up with his parents and his school life was good in his mind because he was always going if didnt have anything else to do with his family. He had many friends until he reached eight graduate in school. He lost many friends during that time and after that he promised himself not to lose his best friend before he would be eighteen years old. But as always after that eight graduate the unexpected happened he had seen mysterious creatures walking around his home and school though not entering his familys house or trying to capture him during school. One day after his school Ingvar was going home and saw police near his house and ran as fast as he could and asked what had happened at the home of his. Police said that they had bad news as his parents had been murdered. This was the biggest loss of Ingvar's whole life time and he found out what creatures murdered his parents when he was on his last days of his eight graduate when he heard speaking from the alley near his home. He found also one nice sword and shield near his school what had letter upon them what had writing that those would now belong to him. During his last day on eight graduate he left the school because he became sick though his shield and sword were in forms of watch and baseball bat he found again those monsters in the alley near his home and took his shield and sword and attacked those cursed creatures what had muredered his parents. Though he didnt survive that fight without consequences. He lost the vision from his left eye what has small scar over it. He also got huge scar across his chest.from top right corner to the bottom left corner of his chest going over his tummy. For his surprise he survived with those wounds as he got to hospital as fast as he could. When one day he didnt get to ninth graduate he decided to take his money and travel to somewhere where he can be in his peace. Somehow luckily he traveled so far that he found his way to camp pyramid as accidentally he could have been suspecting. He didnt suspect it to be any kind of camp until he saw cabins and everything there thoug he walked there alone but was seen there but he didnt care about it as he lost his consciousness during walking there. He woke up at the main house now living in the camp pyramid. Weapons : Ingvar uses shield and sword what are mode of iron with diamond hieroglyphs in on them. MoonkinOfHeaven (talk) 17:50, July 1, 2014 (UTC)